Mine!
by Chokyulate23
Summary: Sungmin cemburu gara - gara Kyuhyun? apa yang udah Kyu lakuin? dan Sungmin pun mulai bimbang akan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. yang mau tau kelanjutannya mending baca aja deh. Dimohon untuk tidak silent readers. Gomawo.


Annyeonghaseyo~

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa~

Oke, kali ini saya kambek lagi dengan membawa ketikan cerita saya yang baru. Yah, mumpung ada ide nemplok gitu di kepala, jadinya diketik aja. Sayang kan kalo misalkan tuh ide melayang gitu aja? Okesip, gue jadi curhat -_-)v

Hum, kali ini mungkin agak beda (?) dari biasanya kali ya. Kemaren – kemaren kan saya bawa ff bergenre angst, dan sekarang mungkin agak saya bumbui dengan sedikit rasa humor. Yang sangat teramat jelas garing. Yah, pengen nyoba aja sih sebenernya. Kalo emang nggak lucu ya mohon dimaafkan /bow/

Dan mungkin ff ini sedikit pendek, soalnya Cuma mau bikin yang ringan aja sih. Nggak mau yang terlalu berat (?) dulu. Jadi harap dimaklumi oleh para senpai.

Mungkin segini dulu kali ya basa basi bisu dari saya /lirik atas/ hm, tumben saya ngetik emotless. Wahahahaha, males bikin emot masa. Okesip, saya curhat lagi. Oke, mending langsung baca ceritanya aja deh ya.

Selamat menikmati,

.

" **: Percakapan**

' **: Mind**

Tittle: Mine!

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other member.

Genre: Romance, humor, drama

Warning: Boys Love, typo, EYD yang tidak diperhatikan, penggunaan bahasa yang jelek, alur cerita terlalu aneh ataupun cepat, dan Cerita ini murni dari isi pikiran saya. Tidak ada unsur menyamakan dengan cerita fanfic lain. Jika ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

"Huh!"

Seorang namja imut mendegus kesal saat melihat namja jangkung dihadapannya dengan orang lain. Mata foxynya terus memandangi setiap moment namja yang sedang diperhatikannya itu dengan sebal.

Lee Sungmin, nama namja imut tersebut.

Sedangkan namja yang sedang diperhatikan Sungmin tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih dari Lee Sungmin. Mereka adalah member dari salah satu boyband ternama di Korea, Super Junior.

Sudah tak asing mendengar jika KyuMin couple ini, karena publik pun sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Pacaran sesama jenis? Hey, tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini. Bahkan gender pun tak menjadi masalah.

Dan seminggu ini Sungmin menjadi sebal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi lebih dekat menempel dengan member lain. Biasanya jika sedang lenggang seperti ini mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya berdua! Hah, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Back to the story,

Dan disinilah Sungmin, duduk sendirian sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya tersebut sedang asik bermain atau lebih tepatnya bertanding starcraft dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun sejak 2 jam yang lalu, 2 jam yang lalu! Bayangkan pemirsah 2 jam duduk tanpa ngerubah posisi. Apa nggak bisulan ya ._.

Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar saat melihat muka suntuk dan mulut Sungmin yang sedang komat kami nggak jelas segera menghampirinya.

"Hyung! Sedang apa? Kenapa muka hyung kusut begitu? Sambil komat kamit pula. Sedang baca mantra apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau lihat mereka Wookie? Mereka sepertinya asik sekali bermain itu hingga tak memperdulikan aku!" Sungmin menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, dan saat Ryeowook mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin, Ryeowook hanya senyum – senyum nggak jelas.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun kan? Haha, hyung cemburu pada Hyukkie hyung dan Game itu?"

"Ne! Haish, apa segitu mengasikannya kan mereka?!" Sungmin menatap sebal pada kedua manusia itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sungmin hyung cemburu~ Sungmin hyung cemburu~ ciyee~~" Ryeowook tersenyum jahil sambil menoel berulang – ulang pipi Sungmin. Karena takut kena omel Sungmin, Ryeowook pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

"Aish, Kyuhyun itu milikku! Hanya milik Sungmin!"

~Chokyulate23~

Keeseokan harinya saat sarapan pagipun Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Bicara dengan sungmin pun hanya saat sungmin menawarkan mengambilkan nasi dan sayur pada Kyuhyun, setelahnya dia sibuk berceloteh ria dengan Siwon.

Sungmin yang lagi – lagi kena cuek dari Kyuhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Ish, Kyuhyun kenapa begitu menyebalkan sih?! Aish.. Jinjja! ' Sungmin lagi – lagi komat kamit nggak jelas.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin? Komat kamit seperti itu. Kenapa tidak segera memakan makananmu? Tidak biasanya," Leeteuk pun menegur Sungmin yang ketahuan sedang komat – kamit nggak jelas.

"Ah, A-aniya hyung.." Sungmin pun segera menyantap sarap paginya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun is Mine!'

~Chokyulate23~

"Sungmin Hyung!" Sungmin menoleh saat dirasanya ada yang memanggil namanya, dan saat dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya dirinya terasa seperti ketiban duren, nge-fly sampai kahyangan saat seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya menyapanya. Karena akhir - akhir ini biasanya Sungminlah yang harus menyapa duluan.

'akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali padaku~' dalam imajinasi Sungmin kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan jubah putih dan kuda putih lalu mengulurkan tangan agar sang tuan putri ikut menaiki kudanya (?). okesip, ini hanya candaan author. Kembali ke cerita.

"Ne? Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?" sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya Sungmin menjawab panggilan kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Hyung, sed – " belum selesai kyuhyun berbicara tiba – tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering membuat pemiliknya harus menjauh sebentar dari Sungmin untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Haish, telpon sialan.." Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas karena bunyi ponsel Kyuhyun mengganggu saat – saatnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Minnie Hyung, mianhae. Changmin tadi menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk membeli kaset game terbaru. Dan sekarang aku harus pergi, bye Hyung!" Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Changmin.

"Mwo? Ya! Kyu! Aish, kenapa Kyu lebih mementingkan mereka sih daripada aku?! Apa kau lupa Kyu jika aku adalah kekasihmu.. kekasih! Dan kau itu milikku!" lagi – lagi Sungmin mengomel sambil menatap pintu dorm tempat terakhir dia melihat Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan dorm tadi.

"Menyebalkaaaaaan!" dan hanya kesunyian yang menanggapi sungmin, karena memang hanya ada dia di dorm. Poor Sungmin~

.

Lagi dan lagi Sungmin harus dibuat kesal karena saat sungmin sedang istirahat di backstage setelah perform 2 lagu pada SMTown, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang bersenda gurau dengan Seohyun. Sungmin betul – betul harus menahan diri untuk tidak melabrak yeoja itu. Bagaimanapun mereka itu satu agency. Dan dia tidak ingin membuat masalah hanya karena cemburu.

'Cho Kyuhyun, You're mine!'

~Chokyulate23~

2 minggu berlalu sudah, dan kelakuan Kyuhyun pun tetap sama. Sungmin pun mulai berfikir apakah Kyu sudah bosan dengannya.

(Sungmin POV)

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, waktu yang lumayan bagiku untuk jaga jarak dengan Kyu. Kenapa kukatakan jaga jarak? Karena kurasa Kyu sudah tidak nempel denganku, jadi kukatan jaga jarak. Soalnya kan kalo nabrak bahaya (?) /apaini -_-/

Lupakan apa yang kukatakan diatas. Aku bingung dengan sikap Kyu belakangan ini. Setiap hari aku harus bersabar dengan sikapnya itu. Cemburu? Ya, aku memang cemburu. Cemburu karena Kyu lebih nempel dengan para Hyungnya daripada denganku sekarang.

"Apa Kyu sudah bosan berpacaran denganku? Apa Kyu sudah beralih hatinya dengan para hyungnya? Apa aku sudah tidak berarti lagi dimatamu Kyu?" tak terasa airmataku mengalir. Sesak. Rasanya sesak memikirkan jika Kyu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Sunggu aku tak rela dengan semua ini, kuharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk semata. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Kyu..

(Sungmin POV End)

-Cklek-

Pintu kamar terbuka. Sungmin yang menyadari jika ada yang masuk ke kamarnya segera menghapus airmatanya.

"Minnie hyung? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disebelah sungmin sambil menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Kau menangis hyung?"

"Aniye Kyu.. hanya, mataku hanya kelilipan,"

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku hyung, aku tau kau menangis. Aku tau tentangmu hyung. Jadi ceritakan, apa hal yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini hyung," Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya agar dirinya bisa menatap mata Sungmin.

"Hiks," Sungmin malah semakin menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Rasanya tidak ingin melewati moment ini jika memang Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah tidak mencintainya.

"Penyebabnya adalah kau Kyu, hiks.. kau.."

"Mwo? Aku? Memangnya aku telah berbuat apa?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan 'aku-salah-apa-memang?'

"Kau yang menyababkan aku menangis seperti ini Kyu. 2 minggu ini kau cuek. Tidak seperti dulu. Kau sibuk dengan para hyung kesayanganmu itu dan juga dengan game kesayanganmu! Tak taukah kau Kyu jika aku cemburu? Jika kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi katakan saja kyu, kita hen – " Sungmin sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi dikarekanan Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu! Melebihi diriku sendiri. Jangan pernah berfikiran jika aku tidak mencintaimu hyung. Jangan pernah sekalipun berfikiran seperti itu! Karena kenyataannya aku mencintaimu hyung, sampai kapanpun, hanya ada kau dihatiku dan fikiranku. Mianhae jika aku acuh padamu, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tau aku salah, tapi aku mohon.. jangan pernah berfikiran jika aku tak mencintaimu Minnie hyung," Sungmin tertegun mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Tak pernah disangkanya jika Kyu akan berbicara sepanjang itu.

Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya,

"Kau sungguh – sungguh mencintaiku Kyu? Benar hanya aku yang ada dihatimu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Hyung.. disini, hanya terukir nama Lee Sungmin seorang hyung. Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku. Selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu hyung, selamanya," Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanan sungmin tepat kearah jantungnya.

Sungguh, Sungmin benar – benar bahagia saat ini. Kebahagiaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata – kata. Karena authorpun bingung mau nulis apa -,- /abaikan/

Dengan segera Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, seerat yang dia bisa. Tak ingin dia lepas pelukan itu saat ini.

"Saranghae Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae my bunni Minnie hyung~" Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"And you're mine Kyu,"

"Arraseo my bunny. I'm yours,"

**THE END**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya. Lumayan bikin keriting jari nih~

Hum, gimana pendapat para readers? Bosen ya sama ide cerita yang gitu" aja. Mian jika mengecewakan bagi para readers. Lain kali akan saya cari ide yang lebih dari cerita diatas.

Dan jika ada typo nyempil di cerita itu, mohon dimaafkan. Karena memang pada dasarnya saya hoby (?) typo. Bahkan saya mendapat julukan queen of typo. Okesip, lagi – lagi saya curhat. Once again, mianhae jika saya juga kebanyakan curhat -_-

Hm, tolong berikan komentar atas cerita saya diatas. Komentar para readers akan sangat berarti untuk kelanjutan saya menulis ff. Untuk kedepannya saya akan lebih berusaha membuat ff yang layak untuk dibaca bagi para readers.

Segitu saja cuap – cuap di saya kali ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Dan mohon **Riview** dari para readers. ^^ /bow/


End file.
